


Community Service

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alphonse Dalston (mentioned), Angela Ledore (Mentioned) - Freeform, He deserves that at the very least, Henry Ledore has a heart, M/M, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Mrs Ascot (Mentioned) - Freeform, Randall does community service, Randall is an idiot but we love him, Uploaded from my old account, monte d'or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Randall must pay for his crimes, but Henry can't help helping him.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> Set: After Miracle Mask.
> 
> Spoilers: For MM.

Despite common misconception, Randall Ascot understood the value of hard work.

He had been born into an affluent family, but at the price of a workaholic father who abhorred fun. As a student, he'd been diligent (in archaeology lessons, at least) and as a farmer he'd spent years toiling away in the fields of Craggy Dale. On Firth's farm there were enough chores to keep him busy from dusk until dawn. Randall liked to believe all of that effort had built up his arm muscles...

Yet, at the moment his arms felt like they were about to fall off. Randall grunted as he swept across the shopping district with a large brush.

What was he _thinking_ when he tried to bury Monte d'Or in sand? He was sick of sand. He never wanted to see another speck of sand until the day he died, which was unfortunate considering Monte d'Or was in the _freaking desert_.

This was his punishment for his crimes as the Masked Gentleman. One hundred solid hours of community service.

Rather than sending Randall to prison, Henry had pulled some strings with the authorities, (as well as some unsavoury bribes). Henry hadn't waited eighteen long years only for his friend to be locked away. It was universally agreed, however, that Randall would have to repair much of the damage he had caused.

Vandalism, disruption, terrorism... Perhaps he'd been a puppet in the true conspirator's plan, but Randall had still worn the mask that struck fear into people's hearts. He still had a lot to atone for.

At least Henry, Angela, and his mother (and even Dalston, to some degree) were rooting for him. He would restore Monte d'Or— and his good name— for _them!_ No matter how many streets he had to sweep!

...That's what Randall told himself, until he saw Henry on his way back from his nice cosy office at the Reunion Inn.

 _"Henry!"_ Randall gasped. He dropped his brush to grab Henry's shoulders. "H-how long has it been...?"

Henry glanced at his silver watch (a wedding gift from Randall's mother). "You've been working for three hours, Master Randall."

"Only _three hours_?" Randall groaned, sagging against him.

"Surely you're not exhausted already?" Henry steadied Randall and surveyed him worriedly. "I was just about to head home, but if you prefer, I can help you—"

" _Would you?"_ Randall batted his eyelashes.

Henry nodded so deeply that he might have been bowing. "Of course..." 

Some nearby civilians saw the esteemed Henry Ledore assisting with the cleanup operation and decided to follow his example. Randall was amazed; Monte d'Or may have been signed in his name, but until Henry appeared, not one person had volunteered to help.

It proved that others followed Henry not because he demanded attention, but because he was loyal, earnest and noble. Even as a timid teenager, he had always been that way. While Henry had completed his duties as quietly as a mouse, Randall had roamed around Stansbury like a proud lion, expecting all to marvel at him.

Neither of them had truly changed, yet it was clear who garnered more respect these days.

Henry noticed Randall was staring at him and cleared his throat. "Is everything alright, Master Randall?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine..." Randall stopped leaning against his brush handle to look up and down the street. With the volunteers' aid, they had managed to clear enough sand so that the road was visible again. Even Henry seemed content with the cleanup.

"Thank you all for your support," Henry told the citizens as they went on their merry way, pleased to have received Mr Ledore's acknowledgement. Randall thought he even recognised the casino owner grinning when Henry waved at him.

"They all really admire you," Randall pointed out. "And who can blame them? You always work so hard!" He beamed at Henry. 

Henry's face was flushed. (Maybe it was time to get him out of the sun...) "Th-thank you, Master Randall."

"No, Henry. Thank _you_."


End file.
